


Stolen Scent of Stardust

by Crilbyte



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Sex, Sexy, excerpt, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crilbyte/pseuds/Crilbyte
Summary: Lavellan is coaxed by her good friend, Iron Bull,  into finally visiting Cullen in his bed chambers.The event does not disappoint...





	

Lavellan stood in the dark just outside Cullen’s door for what felt like an eternity, attempting to gather her courage. 

_You’re confident,_ she told herself. _You’re confident and pretty and you can do this. Bull even said that he was interested, so you don’t even have to worry about him turning you away._ But Cullen was an honourable man and she knew he could be the type to deny even something he direly wanted if he thought it better of himself. But before the thought could consume her, their last conversation before he all but threw her out the door flashed into her head.

_”But what if he turns me down!?”_

_“He won’t,” Bull assured._

_“But what if he does?”_

_“Then persuade him. You’ve got more feminine wiles than you think. Now go get him you femme fatale.”_

Lavellan took a deep breath and looked down at the bottle. She could do this, she knew it. She took one last moment to settle her nerves and pushed the door open.

The heavy wooden door was louder than she had thought it would be, a spike of anxiety flashing through her, but she quickly regained her composure. The room was dark and Cullen was nowhere to be seen, though once she thought about it she realized that, of course he wasn't there, it was late. 

“Who’s there?” a voice called from above, but she didn't answer. With a smile, Lavellan ascended the ladder into the dark room, setting the bottle down on the floor above as she pulled herself through. Just as she sat down on the edge, legs still dangling over the steps, a flickering light filled the room.

“Lavellan?” Cullen asked. “Is something the matter?”

“No, of course not,” she responded with a shy smile. 

“It’s quite late, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she lied, standing. It took a moment but her eyes eventually adjusted to the low light and revealed Cullen, sitting up in his bed, a candle in hand all while wearing no shirt. The sight set the butterflies that seemed to reside in her stomach a quick flutter; she’d never seen him without his armour before.

“And so you decide to come here?” he sounded genuinely confused.

“Actually, I wanted to thank you.” She walked closer now, stopping at the foot of the bed. 

She was now as lit up as he was, and she could tell by his expression that he was just as stunned as she had been. Typically, Lavellan wore relatively modest clothing, at least when it came to how much skin she showed. She might wear lower cut tops, but she always was covered everywhere else. The weather in Haven had proved to require such dress to keep warm. 

Now she stood at the foot of his bed wearing a light, short sleeved cotton dress. It was full skirted, stopping just above the knee which made it abundantly clear that she also was not wearing any shoes or socks, let alone the usual leggings. It had all been small parts of a larger plan of attack, setting the stage in order to give her the advantage.

“Th-thank me?” he stuttered, shaking his head as he forced his eyes to move from her clothing to her eyes. “For what, exactly.”

“For saving my life, silly?” she giggled playfully. “Have you already forgotten?”

“No, I’ve not,” he said quickly, desperately trying to find his words. Lavellan took the opportunity to push her plan along.

“I brought drinks,” she offered, holding up the bottle. Without missing a beat she strode closer, rounding to the side of his bed, standing about where his knees would be. “Iron Bull told me that you carried me all the way back to the Chantry and then through the mountain pass to the camp.”

“Oh,” he smiled shyly. “Yes, I guess I did.”

“I wanted to thank you for all of it. If it weren’t for you, I'd be dead right now.”

“Well if it weren’t for you we might _all_ be,” Cullen smiled, his nervousness lessening as the conversation became more fluid. “You were the one who alerted me after all.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” she said, smiling back.

“So, what’s this then?” Cullen inquired, motioning to the bottle.

“Oh!” she held it out for him to take. “It’s honey mead. I thought we could share it and maybe talk a little.”

He took the bottle from her, looking it over before turning his attention back to her. “Are you sure that’s what you want? I'm not exactly dressed for company,” he said with a nervous grin. He was truly a good man, through and through. She was beginning to realize just how right Bull was. She had this in the bag.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” she said, plopping down on the bed beside him, sitting on the edge.

Cullen opened his mouth to speak but only confused noises seemed to find their way out. He let out a long held breath before finding his voice again. “I guess not.” He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed a silent laugh.

“Goodie!” Lavellan cheered, bouncing. She took the bottle from his hands, making quick work with the cork and tossing it aside and holding it out for Cullen.

“Oh, no,” he insisted. “Ladies first.”

Lavellan gave him a sly smirk, pressing the lip of the bottle to her mouth and pouring the sweet liquid down her throat. It surely had magic imbued in it, as it tasted of sunshine and joy. After a few mouthfuls she pulled it back, handing it to the commander who took it without resisting this time.

. . .

“That little sneak!” Cullen sneered as Lavellan laughed heartily, holding her stomach and falling back onto one of his pillows. “It was her all along?”

“Yea,” Lavellan squeaked out. “She’s the one who put the beehive in your training dummy as well!”

Cullen gasped over dramatically, throwing his hand to his chest. “Well, I never,” he harrumphed, throwing Lavellan into a whole new fit of giggles. He smiled down at her as she laid beside him and took another swig of mead.

“Yea, she’s the one who’s done most of that stuff,” she mumbled, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “She’s got more that we don’t know about yet, for sure. Dangerous, that one is.”

Cullen silently offered her the bottle which she took, taking another mouthful and letting out a pleased, “Ah,” once she’d finished.

“This mead is quite good,” he said, sounding surprised. “How did you come to have it?”

“You saying I don’t have any taste?” she accused.

“No!” he laughed, “I just never saw you leave Haven all that often and I know we didn’t have anything like this there. I'm sure your taste is impeccable.” 

A mischievous smile found its home on Lavellan’s lips then and she sat up, close enough to Cullen that her upper arm was pressing against his.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” she said under her breath.

“Oh?” he asked, “On which account?”

“Both.” Lavellan began dragging her finger around his shoulder, drawing shapes and letters against it. “I was given the mead,” she continued, watching her finger dance across his skin. 

Cullen was entranced by her, his eyes locked onto her finger, watching as it drew goosebumps to the surface. 

“And my tastes… elsewhere… are unquestionable as well,” she added, her finger slowly making its way from his shoulder to his neck and then up to his chin, flicking back at her in a calling motion. The two stared at each other in silence a moment before Lavellan’s gaze fell to his mouth. She bit her lip in contemplation before giving in and leaned into him, her lips crashing against his.

There was no resistance in his actions; in fact it was the opposite. The moment their skin connected she could feel Cullen’s hands on her sides, grasping at the fabric of her dress. She held his face, flicking her tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter.

It was granted.

His mouth was warm, the feeling of their tongues fighting for dominance making her skin tingle. She wouldn’t accept failure, not now. Without hesitation, Lavellan threw one leg over Cullen’s lap, straddling him while their kiss intensified. Each elongated second pulled them both further and further down, threatening to drown them at any moment. 

Breaking the kiss, Cullen trailed his lips down to Lavellan’s chin and her neck. She threw her head back, letting out little gasps as he nipped at her skin. Every inch of her skin was on fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and involuntarily grinded her pelvis against his, drawing out the sweetest groan from the man.

Lavellan let one of her hands slide down Cullen’s arm, making its way to his chest. She felt his muscles, his body toned from years of hard work, as she let her hand fall lower and lower until it hit his waist. She moved her hand into the small space between them, her hand caressing the ever growing bulge that was pressing against her. A shuddering moan fell from Cullen’s lips like music to her ears, driving her forward; her agile fingers sneaking under the waistband of his bottoms and quickly finding their place.

“Wait,” he called out suddenly.

Lavellan stopped, pulling back to look at him curiously.

“This isn’t a good idea,” he stated flatly.

“Most delicious things aren’t,” she suggested and leaned close, pressing her lips against his once more.

Despite himself he found his hands grabbing at her unconsciously, willing her to be closer to him. She pushed his chest, forcing him onto his back and making quick work of his pants. She let her fingers lightly graze his already very ready erection, eliciting a shiver that delighted her to the core. With a grin she pressed her knees against his hips, her ankles locking around his thighs to ensure they wouldn’t move; no matter how much Cullen’s body protested.

She positioned him underneath her and started the descent onto his length, very slowly closing around Cullen’s tip. Her eyes locked on his reactions. Every quivering sigh and unsure gasp at her idle motions, every subtly desperate gyration of his pelvis in an attempt to fulfill the anticipation, all of it was excellent feedback to work from. It was simply priceless. She kept him just barely inside of her, enveloped enough in her warmth to provide a taste and, yet, make him want more. 

By the looks of things, she was successful. 

She rocked her hips forward and back on him, softly tugging on his organ before placing her hands on his chest and lowering herself further down his shaft. He whimpered. She grinned. She felt the root of his erection against her skin and remained where she was once more, rolling her body against his stiffness, she had always had wonderful control over her kegel muscles. Him reaping the benefits of it and enjoying himself. 

She squeezed and tightened for him, releasing slowly every now and again let him catch his breath. The feeling shot through Cullen’s body and made his toes curl and his fingers coil into fists at his sides, desperately grasping at the sheets. His whole body tensed and released as she did so to his encased member. Her smile grew. It wasn’t difficult to admit that she was enjoying this, far more, perhaps, than even Cullen was. 

She curled her toes and tightened on him, stopping with her chin bowed to her neck, a sinister grin on her face. 

He looked at her to determine why she had stopped but, with that look bearing on him, he made an effort to continue her work from underneath. Every time he raised his hips to meet hers, however, she came off the bed with him. He could not get the release he desired, despite how much he pined for it. He grunted as he tried to push into Lavellan with her own devilish knowledge of physics defeating him. “It’s cute,” she jeered, “seeing you _needy_.”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed and he writhed underneath her with fruitless results. He was craving more of the feeling. He desired nothing else in the world than the feeling of her wholly encompassing warmth on his member. He arched back and found that it only lifted her with him still. What was worse, Cullen noticed, was her steady tease of his prod the whole time, hinging him upon the desire for more while never giving him the headway he fought for. 

Finally, the commander grabbed her hips in both hands, Lavellan garnishing the act with a squeak. He lifted her up with his hips and planted his feet into the bed beneath him, arching her over his body so that her weight had to adjust to her hands on his chest. She moaned as he circumvented her power play and substituted his own. He thrust upwards with his hips and into her soaking core, striking her womb at that angle. She didn’t let the moans go unheard as he rammed into her from neath her sex, a forceful display of dominance from the bottom. His throbbing thickness plowed into her begging heat and bliss surrounded the two of them as he groaned. 

She threw her head back and tightened on him again, convulsing inside as loud shouts escaped her. “Yes!” She called, “Oh, god! Cullen!” 

He held onto her tightly, pulling her down as his hips raised with another thrust. Their noises filled the air with restless mutters and moans, sighs and gasps meeting each other and mixing together delightfully. 

“Oh god,” Lavellan whispered in realization and let a pleasurable shiver roll through her. She raised her hips, moving to match as Cullen picked up his pace, vigorously pounding against her. His grip tightened on her just as hers tightened into fists on his chest. Cullen swiveled his hips as he thrust, stirring her insides as he muttered curses under his breath. Blissful curses of ecstasy. 

Lavellan could feel her insides heating up. The alcohol brought a heat to her face and made her feel like she would pass out. Combined with the sheer friction of their furious fucking, she felt like she was going to combust. It drove her absolutely crazy. Her moans turned into noisy yelps and her yelps turned into loud screams as a hand reached back for his hips.

“Fuck!” Cullen barked his grip on her lithe waist tightening as he thrust with peaked speed and an erratic breath. “Lavellan, I'm-! Oh, maker!”

“Inside!” Lavellan moaned back at him. “I want it in me, Cullen!”

Cullen seized and threw his head back, thrusting into her as a splash of warm fluid poured out of his throbbing cock and into her aching sex. She could feel it spilling out of her, around his filling presence. Certainly, she was going to overheat at this rate. She didn’t care. It felt too good to care. Cullen slowly released his vice on her and she let herself fall onto his chest as his seed seeped from between them. He took several deep breaths, his blonde hair a mess and his breathing erratic from what he could only identify as the most vehement sex he’d ever had. 

“Sweet maker…” Cullen sighed, covering his face with one of his hands. “…Lavellan we just… Goodness…”

“I know,” she sighed, her smile reaching ear to ear.

“Your injuries,” he blurted out.

“What about them?”

“They were bad,” he attempted to explain.

“They’re healed now, mostly.” Lavellan gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his chest.

“Mostly?” he raised a brow.

“I'm just a little sore, I’ve done much worse even sorer than I am now,” she chided.

“So I’ve heard.”

Lavellan let out an astonished noise and playfully slapping his chest. He grinned back at her. The two stayed like that, letting sleep envelop them both.


End file.
